Too Strong to Break
by Pioneer7
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are captured by Morgana. Will Merlin's loyalty hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Merlin and Arthur are captured by Morgana. Will Merlin's loyalty hold? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**A/N: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. **

**Enjoy!**

To Strong to Break 

Chapter One

I stumbled over the rough terrain, dodging trees, fleeing from Morgana and her army. The clumsy footfalls of Merlin were behind me as we headed towards a cliff ledge.

"Merlin," I yelled over my shoulder, "We have to jump."

"What? No, no, no, we can't do that."

"Why?"

"It could be dangerous..."

"Of course it's dangerous Merlin. It's jumping off a cliff."

"But Arthur..."

"Merlin, we have to go. Now!" I growled, "Either we swim or we die."

"No, Arthur you don't understand..."

"Can't you swim?"

"Yes, although I'm not that good. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my own down there."

"Merlin, you idiot, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. If you're afraid you'll drown, don't be. I will be right next to you the entire time." The yells of Morgana's men drew closer. "Now we really need to go. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Right. Jump on three then? One, two, three!" I threw myself off the cliff.

The air was knocked out of me as I hit the water. I was engulfed by a cold, wet blackness. Water swirled around me and I tumbled, not knowing what way was up. I was sinking, slowly but surely sinking, and then the realization hit me – Merlin wasn't there. Oh gods where was he? I was forced down the river by the deathly current. Finally my boots hit rock bottom and pushed upwards, breaking the surface.

"Merlin!" I screamed over the rush of the waves, "Merlin!" another wave crashed over me and I was forced back under. When I resurfaced I heard a strangled cry of my name. Merlin! It was Merlin.

"Merlin? Merlin where are you?"

I whirled around frantically searching for any sign of Merlin.

"Merlin!" I shrieked, desperate to find him. My heart hammered against my rib-cage and fear gripped me in its icy grasp. I'd lost Merlin. Then suddenly I saw him, his raven head bobbing between the waves. I forced myself over to him. He was face down in the water, crimson blood surrounding him. Turning him over I prayed he was still alive. The entire left side of his face was covered in sticky blood. He must have hit his head on the way down. Then I realized something even scarier than the blood; Merlin wasn't breathing. My hurt clenched and turned colder than the water around me.

Finally making it to the bank, I pulled Merlin onto the wet sand next to me and laid him on his back. I checked his pulse; nothing. Again. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. This couldn't be happening.

"Merlin. Merlin, please..." my voice broke. Tears streamed down my face but I wiped them away angrily. He wasn't dead!

"Merlin. Wake up! Wake up you idiot! Please, Merlin I...I need you! MERLIN!" I slammed my fist into his chest. Again and again I beat his chest in anger and desperation. I was not going to lose Merlin, not again. I promised to protect him and I failed. I failed and he was dead. My best friend was dead! Gods why did I tell him to jump? He told me he wasn't going to hold his own, and he was right. It was all my fault.

Suddenly, I heard a chocking sound and looked to see Merlin alive and breathing, coughing up water.

"Merlin!" I held him up as he vomited more water. He gaged and sputtered until his lungs were empty again.

"Ar'tur?" his voice was raspy. A huge grin spread across my face and I engulfed him in a hug.

"I thought I'd lost you. Merlin I am so sorry." I whispered into his wet hair. He just nodded into my jacket.

"Well isn't this touching..." shivers ran up my spine as I turned around and looked straight into evil itself.

Morgana.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I struggled, writhing, as two of Morgana's men grabbed me and yanked me backwards. My hands were forced behind my back and tied tightly. Morgana had advanced and was now leaning over Merlin, who was still collapsed on the ground.

"Well, well, well, the mighty Emrys isn't so mighty now. Is his?" her men grumbled in response.

"I could still crush you Morgana." Merlin heaved from his spot by her feet.

"Oh I don't think so. Bind him!" Two men ran forwards and grabbed Merlin, heaving him to his feet. His hands were bound, like mine, behind his back and a silver cuff was forced around his neck. A blood – curdling scream ripped through his lips and he collapsed again, clutching his head.

"Merlin! What have you done to him?" I struggled against my captures, trying to get back to Merlin.

"Oh, just a small adjustment. I can't have him fighting back so I just took away his ability too."

"W...what do you m…mean?" Merlin's ragged voice rose from Morgana's feet.

"Oh, poor Emrys," Morgana knelt so she was right in front of Merlin, "I took away your ability to use your magic. You are helpless; you can't save you precious prince now." A small moan escaped Merlin's lips and his head hung is defeat.

"Let's move. We don't need any more interruptions today." A blind fold was forced over my eyes and I lost consciousness.

When I became aware again, I was in a dark, musty room, chained to a wall. Looking around I saw Merlin chained, like I was, against the opposite wall. The silver cuff was still around his neck and his wrists were rubbed raw; he'd already started fighting.

"Merlin?" he looked up, his eyes red rimmed and his forehead sweaty.

"Ar'tur. You're f...finally awake", he coughed weakly, "Lazy..."

"Lazy? No Merlin, I'm afraid that's just you."

"Right, you are just a prat then." His chest heaved and another cough rattled him. Hatred boiled in my blood for what Morgana had done to him, to his magic. Speaking of the devil, one of her men stormed into our cell and yelled over his shoulder, "He's awake!" and then entered Morgana, smirking.

"You look terrible dear brother. How are you settling in?"

"Let Merlin go. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but he does. More than you could ever imagine."

"I won't tell you anything. You can torture me but I will never betray Camelot."

"Arthur no..." Merlin whispered from the corner.

Morgana knelt beside me and stroked my face. I flinched away.

"I know you would never betray Camelot Arthur. That is why Emrys is here. You seem to have such a strong bond, stronger than you ever had with me. We will see how much you can hold out when your manservant is begging for his life. Oh and he will be, don't worry."

Merlin was grabbed again by Morgana's men and dragged from the room. I struggled against my restraints.

"No. Merlin! Let him go! MORGANA!" no one answered me.

Minutes later I heard the first of many blood curdling screams.

It had begun...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the heart-warming reviews! Sorry I am a little late updating. Ok, so let's get along with the story. Enjoy! **

Chapter Three

As I struggled to tune out the horrid screams of my best friend, I remembered back to just this morning. Gods, if only I had listened to Merlin.

FLASHBACK

"Arthur, I really don't think this is a good day to go on a scout." Merlin had been winning all morning. My father had ordered Merlin, some knights, and I to go on a scouting party in search of a group of bandits who had been terrorizing the outer villages.

"Stop being such a girl, Merlin."

"Then at least bring more knights. Or wait for another day."

"Why?"

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

I groaned, "Gods Merlin. You are such an idiot." I walked out of my chambers.

END OF FLASHBACK

I prayed silently for the knights to find us, for Merlin to be ok, for anything good to happen and shine a light in the painful darkness.

It seemed like days later when Merlin was thrown back into our cell, deathly pale and shaking, moaning in pain as he was tossed to the floor. He was, again, chained to the wall and then hung there limply. I looked him up and down; there were no marks, no blood, not even a single bruise. What had she done to him that could make him scream like that and yet have nothing to show for it? Then I remembered the cuff around his neck, it still hadn't been removed. I remembered his reaction when it was put on; the same deathly scream I'd heard repeatedly. Morgana was toying with his magic.

"Merlin?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I am so sorry, Merlin, I never meant for any of this to happen." He just shook his head.

We sat there in silence, with only the darkness to keep us company. Then Morgana entered again, but instead of walking over to Merlin, who had stiffened as soon as he saw her, she walked over to me. Kneeling down next to me she whispered,

"Arthur, I know how much it pains you to see your dear manservant in pain, but you can help him. You can stop his misery; all you have to do is tell me how to sneak into Camelot."

"No! I will never betray my kingdom." She stood and looked down at me, an evil sneer plastered across her face.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Guards!" two men entered our cell and lifted Merlin again. But instead of taking him out of the room, they strung him up even higher so he was now face to face with Morgana.

"Merlin lets show your prince how magic really works. Shall we?" her eyes erupted in pure gold and Merlin let out another scream.

"Now Arthur, to catch you up, this," she grabbed Merlin's neck and motioned to the cuff around his neck, "eliminates all magic from being used. And, as instinct, Merlin here uses magic to protect himself. So every time I attack, it causes him excruciating pain." In response, Merlin screamed again.

"So Arthur, how about Camelot's secrets?" I shook my head, not making eye contact with Merlin. Merlin screamed again and struggled then he let out a desperate cry.

"Arthur! Please, help..."

Tears started to stream down my face, "Merlin, I..."

"Please Arthur."

"I'm so sorry Merlin, I can't." my voice broke and more tears streamed down my face.

"No..." a broken sob came from Merlin. Then, Morgana's eyes turned blue and she motioned for Merlin to be let down.

"I think that's enough for today. Rest now Merlin, you've done well. But I will be back tomorrow, and I expect an answer Arthur." The door slammed behind her and again, we were engulfed in darkness.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, but I couldn't betray my kingdom."

"Anything for Camelot..." his voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Merlin, you can doubt me but no matter what it takes, we will get home."

"Your home, Arthur, it was never truly my home. I'm still far away from where I belong." My heart broke as he whispered those last few words. I heard shifting in the darkness and knew he'd turned away from me.

"It will get better Merlin. It's always darkest before the dawn."

Don't worry Camelot, we are coming home...

**If you guys have any ideas for how they will be rescued, feel free to post it. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for the late update! I am having severe writer's block. I hope this chapter was worth the wait...**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They always brighten my day.**

**Warning: Merlin will be a little OOC in this chapter, so please remember that as you read along. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Merlin. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

I leaned against the cold stone wall, my arms aching along with my heart. Sadness gripped me tightly, crushing me from the inside as I remembered Merlin's words;

_"Your home, Arthur, it was never truly my home. I'm still far away from where I belong"_.

Had Merlin truly meant that? Was Camelot not his home? Was _I _not his home?

I hadn't heard him move for a while and I prayed that he was asleep, hidden away from this terrifying darkness. I prayed for someone to rescue us. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle. The darkness closed around me, suffocating me as I dwelled in all my wrongs. Merlin had almost died and was being tortured because of _me_. I had failed to protect him and now he was suffering; I was too weak to protect my own friend.

A small croak from the opposite side of our cell brought me out of my misery, "Guards. Guards!" Merlin lifted himself further up the wall as he yelled.

"Merlin what are you doing?" I questioned from my corner but he ignored me as expected.

A tall guard entered our cell and sneered down at Merlin. "What is it all mighty Emrys?" the guard bowed mockingly, "How can I serve you?"

"I want to speak alone with Morgana." He stated loudly.

"As you wish..." the guard unchained Merlin from the wall and forced him out of our cell.

"Merlin...?" What was he thinking? He was going to get himself killed. Why would he even want to speak to Morgana? Unless... panic seized me as the thought crossed my mind. _Merlin was going to betray Camelot._ No! Merlin wouldn't do that. Merlin was loyal. He was caring and self-sacrificing and definitely would NOT betray me, he would not betray Camelot.

I sat teetering back and forth between two versions of Merlin, trying to decide which was reality and which was wishful thinking. I don't know how long I sat in silence, weighing Merlin's loyalty against the severe torture he'd undertook, but when I finally decided that I would wait for Merlin to return before I accused him of treason, a sliver of golden sunlight began peeking through the tiny window of our cell. Today was the fourth day of our imprisonment. Just the thought sent shivers up my spine. Then another horrid thought seeped into my mind; _would the knights ever find us? _YES, of course they would...

The sliver of light continued to grow until, suddenly, our cell was filled with warmth and light. It was calming to feel the raze glide across my skin, the warmth spreading around me and washing away the darkness of the last few days; I'd missed the warmth of the sun. And just for a moment, the sun brought in a piece of hope I thought was gone forever. But then the presence of the sun made Merlin's absence more obvious than ever. I missed _his_ warmth too.

I'd been alone in our cell for a while now and worry began to freeze over any thoughts of Merlin betraying me; I just wanted him back in our cell, I wanted to know he was safe (well, as safe as he could be in this hell hole). As if reading my thoughts, Merlin walked back into our cell, calmly, then back over to his corner and allowed himself to be chained again. _Calmly. Calmly? _What had he done? _Betrayal..._ No! I refused to assume the worst.

"Merlin? What...what did you do?" He just slowly turned to me and winked...

**Again, sorry for the late update, but I blame it on my writer's block. Thank you for reading! See you guys at the next update. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a shout out to all of my readers, THANK YOU so much for reviewing, favoring, and following ****_Too Strong to Break_****! The reviews always make my day! Anyway, as always, please enjoy the read... :)**

**Warning: A little bit of OOC Merlin in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

Chapter Five

_ "Merlin? What...what did you do?" He just slowly turned to me and winked..._

I sat stunned, staring at Merlin, who had turned away from me. I wasn't quite sure what he _had_ done, but in my gut I knew it wasn't good. As if an answer to my inner dread, Morgana walked into our cell with two guards following faithfully behind her, then over to me.

"Unbind him!" she motioned to the chains that still held me captive. "Don't look so scared, Arthur, it's your lucky day. I am letting you go."

"And why is that? I know you Morgana; you never give up this easily. You saw that I wouldn't break so when a more _satisfying_ opportunity arouse, you took it. Now what would that be, pray tell?"

"Well, dear brother, what you have failed to notice is that I am only letting you go." She walked over to Merlin and ruffled his hair. How dare she touch him! "Our Merlin here struck a deal with me for your safety and release. If I stayed away from you, Camelot, and its people, he would stay here with me. So don't worry Arthur, you kingdom will be safe for now on. But I do believe that I got the better end of the bargain; the All Powerful Emrys on my side for eternity." A cruel laugh spread her lips.

Again, the guards grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of our cell. I struggled to get away from them, to get back to Merlin. I wanted to stay; I wanted to stay to protect Merlin, to keep him safe and hidden away from the wrath of my _dear_ sister.

"No! Let me go! Merlin! I will come back for you, I promise!" The last thing I saw was Merlin's pale and petrified face behind the bars I so vigorously hated yet needed to be behind, before a blind fold was forced over my eyes and I was led away.

When my blind fold was removed again, I could see the towers of Camelot between the trees yet I was alone. I started sprinting towards the castle courtyard, running through the villages surrounding Camelot. When I reached the steps, my father, Gwen, and Gauis were already waiting for me. My father hugged me tightly and Gauis padded me on the shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, son." Uther spoke.

"Sire, if you don't mind me asking, where is Merlin?" Gauis asked.

I shook my head, "I can't talk here, Gauis."

"Merlin made a deal for your safety..." Gauis repeated, as if he didn't believe it. I nodded sadly.

"Well, I guess he did have some use. I knew you kept him around for a reason, Arthur." Uther spoke and I glared at him.

"I am going back to find him, Father!"

"No, I simply refuse. You will not go bumbling around the forest looking for a servant! You are the Prince of Camelot!"

"And Merlin is my friend! I am going after him, weather you refuse it or not." I stormed out of the room, fuming.

I was going to find Merlin, even if it killed me...

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Merlin.**

**Warning: A little OOC Arthur. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Six

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

It's been three months since my release from Morgana. The knights and I searched every day, from dawn to dusk, against my father's wishes, hoping to find a trace of Merlin. Three months and nothing...

Snow fell soft and slowly, layering the villages. I stood by my window, staring blankly at the white blanketed kingdom below. It was so beautiful and yet so lonely, because without Merlin's warmth, I was left to stand alone in the cold. Tears welled up in my eyes and I moved over to my bed. Sitting down, my head fell into my hands. I grabbed and pulled at my hair as I heaved silent sobs. Sorrow fell from my eyes and drowned in a pool of tears. I missed him more than anything. I would give anything, do anything, to get him back. I would walk over a thousand miles to bring him home. The only problem was that I did not know which way to go.

_Where are you Merlin? Will I ever find you again? Are you afraid? Are you reaching for me? Please just hold on..._

"Arthur?" I looked up to see Gwen standing in the doorway. She walked over to me and took my hand, rubbing circles over my palm.

"Shhh, it's ok. We will find him. I promise." I looked up at her with my crying eyes.

"Sometimes I wake up at night, thinking that I heard him calling me. I hear him crying for the way it was before. Then I turn and look for him and wonder where he is. But then I remember..." My voice broke and more tears streamed down my face. "I failed him."

"No! Arthur you did no such thing." Gwen took my face in her hand, "Look at me, you did not fail him. He chose to stay, to save your life, and you will repay him. You will find him and save _his_ life." I nodded.

Then there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Leon standing, looking happier than I'd seen any of the knights in a long time.

"Sire! It's about Merlin."

**Hope you all liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Merlin**

**Please enjoy! **

I rushed down the front steps, Gwen and Leon behind me, to where Gauis stood.

"Gauis? Have you found Merlin?" the rest of the knights joined us.

"I am afraid not, Sire. But I have, in fact found someone who believes can help find him."

"Where is he? Tell him we will grant him any amount of money he desires."

"He does not desire any money. He is loyal to Merlin. He wishes to meet in the forest in order to discuss your plan. If you will..." Gauis signaled to the forest. I nodded and motioned for the knights to stay.

"So who is this man, Gauis?" The snow crunched under our feet as we walked.

"Aldrich, a druid. He believes he has found where Morgana has kept Merlin."

"Then I pray he is right. It is time we brought Merlin home."

"Yes it is, Sire." Gauis nodded sadly. He truly missed Merlin, perhaps more than I.

"Ah, here we are." We broke through the brush into a clearing of white. The sun sparkled off the snow crystals, reflecting a kaleidoscope of diamonds. And there, in the middle stood an old man, cloaked in blue. He looked up as we entered the clearing.

"Prince Arthur, it is an honor." He grasped my arm firmly in respect. "I am Aldrich, leader of the Druids."

"The honor is all mine, Aldrich. Now Gauis has told me that you believe you know where Merlin is."

"Yes. I found this while walking with my kin." He pulled something out of his cloak; it was Merlin's neck scarf. "In the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

I took the scarf in my hands, and stroked it. "Merlin was still wearing this when I was released. Morgana must have moved him." Gauis nodded in agreement.

"Aldrich, do you remember where you found this? Exactly where you found it?"

"Yes."

"Could you take me there?"

"Yes."

Gauis and I entered the castle again and I ran straight to the Great Hall. My father and Leon stood over a table, discussing battle plans.

"Leon! We have news of Merlin's whereabouts. Gather the knights, we depart in five minutes." Leon nodded and left.

"Arthur, what is this non-sense?" Uther folded his arms over his chest.

"I am going to find Merlin."

"You've been saying that for months, Arthur. What makes you think this time will be different? Merlin's gone; it's time you admitted that."

"No, Father! You're wrong!" I stormed out after Leon and joined the rest of the knights in the courtyard. Aldrich sat on a horse as well, ready to be our guide.

And for the first time in a while, I saw a light in the darkness. I saw a beacon of hope breaking through the dark shadow that weighed down my shoulders. And even though my heart was still scared, just knowing that he was out there, I knew that a light would guide us to him. So we could bring him home...

**So we are reaching the home stretch, guys...I think it's time to bring back our dear Merlin. Don't you agree?**

**Thanks again for reading! : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Merlin.**

Chapter Eight

My horse trotted to a stop as we reached the statues of the ancient kings. Aldrich dismounted in front of me and tethered his horse to a near-by tree.

"We walk from here." The rest of my knights dismounted along with me, and tied their horses to trees as well. And we journeyed on...

A cool breeze ruffled my cloak, and I secured it tighter around my shoulders. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a vibrant pink. We had been walking for hours, but Aldrich never seemed to tire; he just walked on. Suddenly Leon spoke,

"Should we stop and rest for the night?" I opened my mouth the reply but Aldrich spoke first.

"No, no young knight. We are almost there." Leon looked over to me and I nodded. I would not waste any more time; I was here to find Merlin.

As we rounded another bend, gasps erupted throughout the party and swords were drawn. There, standing in the middle of the path, stood Morgana. Merlin was kneeling in front of her, his hands tied in front.

"Ah, Aldrich, I was afraid you weren't coming." Morgana spoke.

"I did as you asked, My Lady." Aldrich stepped forward and bowed. _That traitor! _

"Good. Now leave."

"But, My Lady, you promised to give me my family back if I did what you asked. I have brought you Prince Arthur. Now please let them go."

A wicked laugh broke the air as she sneered, "I never had any intention of letting them go. In fact, I never had any intention of letting them live. Guards, get him out of my sight." The same guards who had captured us, took the old man by his elbows and dragged him away.

"Sorry about that, Arthur. Those druids..." she shook her head.

"You monster!" I marched forward, drawing my own sword.

"I wouldn't do that Arthur." Morgana flicked her wrist and brought her knife to Merlin's throat.

"Drop your weapons. Now." Fear gripped me and I was speechless.

"You wouldn't." Leon spoke from my side.

A cruel smile spread her lips and she forced her knife further into Merlin's neck. A small trickle of blood dripped from the wound.

"I would. I have no use for him anymore. So, Arthur...?"

I grimaced, and then turned. "Drop your weapons." The sound of swords clattering to the ground echoed throughout the trees.

"On your knees." I glowered at her then kneeled on the grass. The rest of the knights mirrored my motion.

Morgana chuckled and leaned down to Merlin.

"I told you I wouldn't stop until your dear Arthur was on his knees." Merlin looked at me for the first time, and all I saw was sadness. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' but I shook my head. It wasn't his fault, it was mine.

Morgana never noticed our eye contact; she was too excited at having "captured" us again. Her grip on the knife loosened and Merlin took the chance. He trust his body backwards, forcing Morgana to the ground. The knife skidded away. I jumped up and grabbed my sword, rushing to Merlin's aid. He was struggling to get up, his hands still being tied, while Morgana crawled towards the knife. I grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and placed him upright. To my surprise, the silver cuff around his neck was gone. Morgana had finally managed to reach the knife, and clambered to her feet. I cut Merlin's bonds, and then raised my sword towards Morgana. The rest of my knights joined us, swords raised too.

"You're outnumbered, Morgana. There's nowhere to go." I said. She started stumbling backwards, then turn and ran. Gwaine and Percival ran after her. I turned to Merlin, looked him up and down, then engulfed him in a hug, laughing.

"It's good to see you!" I patted him on the shoulder. Gwaine and Percival ran back to us, empty handed.

"She's gone."

"No matter, we got what we came for. But I do wonder, Merlin what happened to the cuff around your neck?"

"She removed it. But there still is one problem." I looked at him questionably.

"The cuff suppressed my magic so much that I couldn't use it even when the cuff was removed. But don't worry, my magic will return in a few days."

"So why didn't she use her magic on us?"

"She was powerless too. When she removed the cuff, its magic backfired on her. That's how I got this," he pointed to the purple bruise on his cheek, "She didn't exactly enjoy being powerless either." I chuckled.

"Merlin, let's go home." Everything was going to be alright.

**This was the final chapter of Too Strong to Break :(. I would like to say THANK YOU again to all of my readers for reviewing, following, and favoring! And to you guys who are reading any of my other fanfictions, I am very sorry to tell you that I may not be updating for a while since school is starting again... Thank you for reading! **

**~ Pioneer7**


End file.
